


All We are, and All That We Will Be

by Vealin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: All Star Superman, M/M, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 蝙蝠侠四次遇到来自未来的超人。这个想法取自《全明星超人》里一个故事的暗示，我有意地选择了它们赋予与原来不同的含义。啊……享受同人的乐趣……
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	All We are, and All That We Will Be

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All We Are, and All That We Will Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156729) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



For him, in remembrance of all we are...and all that we will be...

它第一次发生在他开始过作为蝙蝠侠的双重生活的八个月之后，他更愿意相信那只是个幻觉。那是距他第一次遇见那个外星英雄的一个礼拜后，也是从那时起他便睡得不多。他总是忍不住想，他们的见面本该更顺利些，但是似乎他也想不出什么更好的方式。他曾在人工合成氪石上花过大工夫，为此他内心深处有些不安。但它是必要的。它不得不是必要的。然而他努力抓住的那一点点睡眠时间远不及他所需，梦里……充斥着不愉快的画面。

所以当蝙蝠洞坚实的墙壁融出了一个洞，然后一个金色的超人走了进来时，蝙蝠侠相当确信自己已经在电脑前陷入了梦境。

梦中的超人看起来确实很像他上周遇见的那个，不过浑身由金子铸就。不，不是由矿物铸成，那金色看起来几乎是活物；它流淌着水银般的光泽，在它的表面，半显的图案纠集成无数错综复杂的漩涡。那是这样的图案——它会使你觉得假如你看着它们足够久，宇宙的意义也尽显其中。

那个幻影在背后凝望着他。那双闪亮的手突然在他身侧握紧，他兀地冲上前，又停下了脚步。

“布鲁斯。”梦低声说着耳语。

与形体上的种种的怪异之处相比，他的声音倒是和那个真实的氪星人一样，那让布鲁斯转过去看他成了可能。有趣，他居然会想象超人知道他的真名，他心不在焉地想道，那个秘密还没有人发现呢。

“布鲁斯。”那个声音又说话了。

布鲁斯回头看时对上了他金色的眼眸。它们是他潜意识里最没说服力的映射了，他想道。却在无法再将自己的目光从那儿移开。因为真实的超人的双眼中满是愤怒、警惕和怀疑，而梦中的他眼眸却是如此亲切而温暖，还有……至深的悲伤。

“我很抱歉。”他听见自己说。

金色的超人轻噎了一声，“你很抱歉？为什么？”

“我很抱歉我在尝试合成氪石，我希望我能相信你，但我做不到。”这只是一个梦，所以向他坦白并不要紧，“我对此……感到很内疚。现在，你会离开并让我好好睡个觉吗？”

那双美得不可思议的眼睛明亮了起来，好像其中蕴含着某种笑意。“哦，你觉得这是一个梦？” “这难道不是？”

那个影像摇了摇头。“不，这就是我。来自五万年后的我，但依然是我。我们终于成功调试了技术，所以我才能来到这里而不会扰乱一切。为了见你。”那双金色的眼睛注视着他的，就好像他在渴望着什么，但布鲁斯能给予的唯有歉意。

“这看起来是我不省人事时的典型特征了——为这些存在的可能找个伪科学的理由。”流光溢彩的超人忍不住笑出声，那个灿烂的笑声回荡着，让布鲁斯的嘴角也不经意地翘了起来。他听起来的确相当荒谬。“如果我只是想表示一下我的内疚，我可以做得更简单一些。”

“内疚？”那个幻影抬起一只手，欲前又止。“你不必在内疚上浪费时间，布鲁斯。每一刻都是完美的。我们一起喝咖啡的时候，你在致力于阻止我的时候——它们都是弥足珍贵的。每一刻都愈发明亮。”

这次布鲁斯大笑了起来，“我很抱歉，”超人注视着他，“我试着想象我们像老友一样坐在这儿喝着咖啡。但我实在想不出来。”幻象深情地笑着，“我以为你的想象力会更丰富些，布鲁斯。”他扬起了头仿佛听着来自深远处的声音，“我得回去了，不知道什么时候才能再来看你。可能得……过上一阵子。”

布鲁斯愉悦地嘘走他，“你已经从我的良心里收到了消息，你可以让我清净会儿了。”

“去睡觉吧，布鲁斯。”那个影像退后了，依然望着他，然后消失不见。

布鲁斯打着哈欠伸懒腰。计算中途在电脑前打瞌睡可不是个好兆头。如果他的潜意识已经沦到发送一个金属超人来告诉他去睡觉，也许他还是去休息一下为好。他到楼上的床上睡下，这是一周以来第一次他睡得安稳，没有梦。

第二天他开始做抗拉强度更大的减速绳。他告诉自己并没有放弃氪石项目。他只是……降低了它的优先级。

: : :

葬礼就要开始了。蝙蝠侠站在镜子前凝视自己。他不想参加。他不想让人们揣测他是否在暗地里窃喜那个强大的外星人终于死了。他并没有窃喜……

对他……他有些别样的感情。

有一些东西似乎堵在他的胸口，扭着发痛。克拉克死时他甚至不在那里。杰森·托德死后，他和超人几乎没有说过话。一切都不对劲，他们总是在努力维持礼貌，仅此而已。

他想过要超人死吗？他感觉整个人一团糟，被一种如恨意又似怒意的悲痛折磨着。他应该对地球失去了它最强大的守护者感到伤心，而不是这种……渐渐逼近、黑暗得让他想怒吼，用拳头狠狠地砸冰冷的石墙直到自己受伤的东西。

他甚至不在那里！

直到一个声音回应了他，布鲁斯才意识到自己说出了那句话。

“我从不需要你在那里。”

蝙蝠侠感到眼花，他依旧紧紧握拳，看着几年前在梦中见过金色超人站在那儿。“你从不需要我——从不？”那影像的话都好像将他的世界变成骇人的废墟，又惨淡地空白，他甚至不能细看。

“你总是在这儿，布鲁斯，无论以何种方式。即使……你人已经不在了。你总是和我在一起。”这一次梦中的超人的双眼有些不同，没有那么悲伤，但不知怎么地更难正视。“永远。”

布鲁斯狼狈地坐下，无法思考这个幻象说的，然后有那么一秒猛地想到自己大概完全失了心智。“我在产生幻觉。”他这么告诉自己。

“我之前就说了，布鲁斯。我是真的超人，来自六万年后的未来。”

布鲁斯伸出一根手指得意洋洋地指着金色的超人，微微有些颤抖。“哈，现在我可逮到你了。你不可能是真的，你也不可能来自未来。因为……你已经死了。”他对自己的逻辑推理十分满意。那逼近的黑暗之物想让他后退哀嚎，坐下看着他自言自语。

“我没有真的死。”

布鲁斯哼了一声。“你看上去可的的确确是死了……（而你甚至不在那儿！）……在录像带上。”

那个虚幻的克拉克交叉起双臂，陷入了思索，“肉体的死亡和灵魂的死亡是不同的。肉体死亡后灵魂依旧可能延续……保存着，等待着。那不是真正的死亡。当灵魂逝去时……才是真正的死亡。那就再也回不来了。”

布鲁斯从椅子上站起来，双手紧握着电脑桌。“我不能错过了葬礼，就因为我在跟自己臆想出来的幻象进行形而上学的胡扯，”他咆哮道。

他转头看向超人笑容明亮的脸，他的面庞闪耀着镀金的荣光，宛如日出。

“待在这儿跟我说会儿话吧，布鲁斯。为了跟你说话我已经……等了很久很久……”

布鲁斯发现自己又坐下了。“你已经死了。”他茫然地重复着。

超人眨了眨眼，睫毛如丝丝缕缕的金属掠过闪耀的双眼。“那困扰你了吗？”

那黑暗之物的触须箍住了他的咽喉，让他几乎不能言语。“又是我在愧疚了，”过了一会儿他说，“我们关系不和的时候你死了，那让我感觉糟透了。所以我创造了一个金属的你的影像来安慰我，好让我相信——哪怕就一会儿——你不仅没有死，而且你会永远活着。”

“不是‘永远’，”那个超人的形象立即说道，“只是……很长很长的时间。与永恒相比千百万年也不过一瞬。”

“那么，告诉我，”布鲁斯无礼地说，想到他在跟这个幻觉聊天，就要错过超人的葬礼，“过去的六万年里你在干什么？”

“主要在建立超人小队。”布鲁斯礼貌性地抬了抬眉毛，他幻想中的克拉克继续说道，“那是一个来自不同时代的超人和超女的团队。我的晚辈们。我们在超时空堡垒工作，维护超时空秩序，保卫现实世界不受时空错乱的威胁。”

“他们都是你的后代？一个欢乐的大家庭？”

那个已故者的影像露出了一个得意的笑容，“好吧，他们有些人自大还很讨人厌，他们一点都不像我，一点都不。”

布鲁斯笑了。“看，那就是我怀念你的地方，克拉克，你怎么都不会边变的自以为是。”

他灿烂的笑容铺开去，“而我会想念你纡尊降贵的无礼。”当他抬起头，与什么看不见的人说话时，笑容消失了。“那么快？你不能……”他咬着唇，听着。“不，我明白了。当然。”他的目光转回当下，“我得走了。”

“好吧，感谢幻觉，”布鲁斯明快地说道，但那个影像大步走向他，几乎近得就能碰到他了。从他身上流淌出的光晕好像切实地能触摸到，布鲁斯可以从肌肤上感受到它，就像阳光和天鹅绒，温暖又让人安心。感触幻觉。有意思。布鲁斯可以在那光泽的肌肤上看到自己的倒影，碎成一块块地，摇晃变换着。他瞥见一双狼似的蓝眼睛，那看起来——他别过头去。

“布鲁斯，”超人急切地说，“我不是你的幻觉。我是真实的。我要告诉你，我没有真正地死去。我会回来的。”他走开去，向着蝙蝠洞的墙退去。“我想……我回来的时候是蓝头发？”影像皱了皱眉头，“不是蓝色的就是其他相当糟糕的发型。我记得那个发型。我在想什么呢？”他心不在焉地说着。

蝙蝠侠已经戴上面罩，正在电脑上打字给飞机下达指令，不去看那个金色的超人。是时候来处理实际问题了。他还可以赶上葬礼的尾声——不公开地，但是以他自己的方式。不知怎地，那个驱使他用拳砸墙到流血的黑暗冲动似乎减轻了，恰好能让他正常行动起来。

在他背后，克拉克的声音说道：“我会回来找你的。”

当布鲁斯转过身，那个幻象已经消失了。

: : :

到下一次的时候，他已经意识到那不是幻觉：如果那是虚构的，那么金色的超人对自己的回归也知道得太多了些。所以当几年以后，镀金的氪星人再次穿过蝙蝠洞的墙走进来时，布鲁斯说道：“我看出来了，你是不会再尝试那个糟糕的发型了，那简直是个错误。”

“那个发型——”闪着微光的超人看起来有些困惑。

“上次我们说到的。你提到你……复活之后的糟糕发型。”超人抬起了金色的眉毛。“那是几年前的事了，我以为你不记得。”

一如既往，时间旅行者的声音没有变化：克拉克令人安慰的声音附和道，“是的，几年前。”

“那对你来说多久了？”

“空间的内嵌结构和时间线性排列必须要一致。每一万年……它们才会正确地排列起来一次。”

布鲁斯感到震惊，“对你来说，自从上来这里之后已经一万年了？”

超人笑了，小心翼翼地。“所以，你相信我是真的了？”

布鲁斯走向前，伸出他没有戴手套的手。“差不多是。拉住我的手，证明给我看。”这是一个科学性的检测，他这么告诉自己。出于科学上的好奇心，他想知道那个金色的超人的肌肤与他的相触是怎样的感受。但是超人从他身边后退了，摇着头。

“我们的科技还没完善到能安全地与其他有知生物进行身体上的接触。那很冒险。”他眼睛上的卷发似有生命的金属，螺旋形地无尽流动。布鲁斯好奇将它缠绕在指尖的感受如何。渐渐地，他意识到克拉克正注视着他，他金色的眸子闪着柔和的微光。布鲁斯清了清嗓子然后回到电脑旁，突然想起他在超人来到这时自己在做什么。他感到喉咙里似有烟灰地苦涩。

“你总是来得正好。你是来责备我的吗？”

“我——不”克拉克轻声说，“你在说什么？发生什么了？”

“哦，也没什么。就是我被踢出了联盟。因为我制定了让你们每一个人失去超能力的方案。”克拉克闪亮的脸庞看起来有些困惑，“巴别塔？艾尔-古尔？”克拉克微微摇头，“老天啊，克拉克，我制造了一种让你皮肤变透明的氪石，让你糟了大罪！”

慢慢地，理解在他金色的眉眼间舒展开。“哦，那个……我想，现在我想起来了。”他向布鲁斯的表情耸了耸肩，笑了。“在时间的长河中，布鲁斯，那并不是什么大事。”

那真的很难理解。布鲁斯好像还能听到超人在联盟通讯频道里的怨怼，还能感到深入心扉的寒意，当他知道超人要投票将他踢出联盟。“你已经不记得了？”

“大部分时候……我记得那些快乐的时光。”克拉克温柔地说。当他把目光从布鲁斯身上移开时，布鲁斯才突然意识到他从进入蝙蝠洞的那刻起，克拉克的目光从未离开过他。“有时候我会庆幸感受到那些我们共同经历过的痛苦，就好像那些我在意的人又回来陪伴我一样。”

“你听上很寂寞，”布鲁斯不假思索地说道，那双金色的眼睛又看向他。“你不是身边总有一群超能力小孩吗？”

克拉克笑了，那纵容的笑容像一个温柔的父母在人们提到他的孩子时似的。“哦，是啊。他们都很棒。特别是第五维的那支小分队，那些顽皮的小家伙。但……”他说着，当他看到布鲁斯时笑容渐渐褪了色，“但是那不一样，你明白吗？我是他们的前辈，超人小队的创始人，他们的领袖。他们爱我，但是……太过尊敬我了。”他闪亮的唇扭曲了一下。“有时候，我真的很想念我的搭档。”

有那么一阵子布鲁斯想知道他是否也去看露易丝了。他有没有尝试着再次碰着露易丝？那双闪亮的手有没有再一次拂过她黑色的长发？这个想法让他莫名地难受。“那值得吗？”他脱口而出。

克拉克似乎认真地思考了这个问题。“我想它值得。超人小队已经达成了令人惊叹的成就。他们在宇宙中做的善行无可计量。现在我们已经如此接近，接近于创造一种最终使一切皆成可能的方法。”他叹了口气，一只手捋过自己的头发，它们变幻着绚烂夺目的色彩如阳光在他指尖流转。“但那不会是永远，我这么告诉自己。谁知道那一边会有什么呢？谁知道如果可能，有一天，再一次……”他的声音低了下去，对布鲁斯笑着说，“但我不是来这里谈论我自己的。”

布鲁斯耸了耸肩，走回电脑旁。“你肯定不想谈论我。联盟永远不会原谅我做的事。你也永远不会原谅我。”

克拉克的声音很温暖。“‘永不’是多么长的一段时间啊，布鲁斯。我早已原谅你了。相信我。”

“我相信你，”布鲁斯轻声说，“上帝作证我相信你，克拉克。”当他抬头看向洞穴时它已经空了。

当克拉克几天之后过来跟他说联盟需要他，他们需要一起愈合那道信任的裂缝时，他差点忍不住笑出来。

: : :

“我现在又有什么危机了？”那个熟悉而温暖的声音在他背后响起，布鲁斯转身看见那个金属的形象立在蝙蝠洞的角边。他笑了，有些惊喜于现在来得这么容易。

“什么都没有，克拉克，你很幸运地找了一个挺平静的时间。”

“我很高兴。我有一些……东西要告诉你。”

布鲁斯在椅子上坐下，脱下面罩。“你想要来点咖啡吗？”

回以一个金色的笑容，“很想。”

那光芒闪烁的人在有缺口的“哥谭骑士”咖啡杯中小啜了一口，看起来十分不相称。“我记得我曾对你说，我无法想象我们坐在一起喝咖啡的样子，”布鲁斯提醒道。

克拉克的嘴唇在杯子上缘弯成弧线，布鲁斯在反光下看到了它们。

“你和我——他——现在处得好些了么？”

一阵短暂的笑声。“他觉得我傲慢、顽固，是个偏执狂；我觉得他太天真，不切实际，还有点头脑简单。”他也啜了一口咖啡。“换句话说，我想我们是朋友了。一路人。”

“一路人。”克拉克的声音里有笑意，但似乎那不是对着布鲁斯的。“好吧，我很高兴听到这个。”他喝完咖啡叹了口气，把杯子放在桌上。“谢谢你，那很美味。恐怕，我们在新氪星上没有咖啡。”

“没有咖啡？没有咖啡……多少年了？”

克拉克垂下眼看着自己的手。“从上一次我来拜访你已经过了一万年。我喝咖啡几乎是十万年前的事了。”

“你确定那不是感觉像十万年？”布鲁斯开玩笑地说，试着让自己分心不去想那有多么漫长。

“其实……有时候感觉更久，”克拉克低声说道，布鲁斯听到这个男人声音里的苦痛，他发现自己什么都说不出来。那个闪亮的身影一动不动地静坐了一会儿，布鲁斯看着那些图案在金色的皮肤里柔和地闪烁，像雨后的彩虹，薄如轻纱又坚不可摧。然后超人站了起来，动作流畅优雅，他甩了甩头好似摆脱了一个重担。“我一生的功绩几乎都完成了，布鲁斯。我已经创建了超人小队，建立了新氪星，击败了时间之神（chronovore）。我现在在这里因为我们有两个重大突破。这是第一个……”不知从哪里，超人拿出了一个方盒，把它放在布鲁斯面前。“这是你的。”

那个盒子是用和金色的超人一样的材质制成的。它呈长方形，内部中空，在顶部有一个开口。当布鲁斯伸出手碰到它时，他觉得它看起来更像一个花瓶。

在他的触碰下，盒子上泛起如水的波澜，这让布鲁斯感到困惑，就好像有许多漩涡和联动的盒子，似乎它们同时在那儿，又不在那儿，嵌在里面。然后那个不怎么像花瓶的东西再次稳定下来，变成静止。“这是什么？”它的触感就像冰冷的天鹅绒。尽管布鲁斯的手已经拿开了，可好像还能感觉到它。

“你会弄明白的，”超人笑着说，“那是一份来自我的礼物，以及来自所有超人小队成员的礼物。”

“谢谢你，”布鲁斯反射性地说，忍住想再次触摸和感受那外星材质的冲动。

“另一个突破是什么？”

金色的形体走近布鲁斯坐着的椅子。“我们终于完善了技术能让我做这个，”他说着，用手轻抚过布鲁斯的前额，伸进他的头发。

那个金色的手指起先感觉凉爽，然后又变得温暖，再之后温暖与凉爽共存，当他的手滑进他的发丝，擦过他的皮肤，留下一阵阵余韵让他颤抖。布鲁斯不由自主地颤抖着向那触碰靠近，目光无法从他身上移开。

克拉克俯下身，在布鲁斯的唇上落下吻。

他的唇既是金属又是血肉之躯，冰火在此刻交融。这个吻尝起来像蜂蜜又像美酒，布鲁斯迎回去，好像他已经想要这个许多年了。克拉克有些惊讶地哼了一声然后吻得更深。

那一刻，布鲁斯在克拉克的唇上尝到了未来的味道，他发现那很甜蜜。

超人吻了许久才逐渐从中移开，转而在布鲁斯的眼角和喉咙处落下一个个细碎却炽热的吻，好像他不能忍受停下来似的。但是他还起身离开了，整面墙都在他身后变得金光熠熠。“再见了，布鲁斯。”他说道，转身望向背后。

布鲁斯的眼中依旧留存着如光的金色残影，但他仍旧能看清克拉克的脸庞。只有克拉克的脸庞。“等等，”他试着说，“我们还会再见吗？”

在一个几乎难以抑制的欢欣与平静的笑容中，所有的悲伤都如浮尘般散去。

“我只能期望如此。”克拉克说道，然后消失了。

当他自己时代的超人在几小时后出现时，满是好奇与困惑地拿着一支活体金属玫瑰，花瓣的边缘还发着光，布鲁斯知道那是做什么用的了。


End file.
